User blog:SolZen321/Ultramen Who Should Get a Series
So here's a question, how many Ultras got shafted when it came to their series? Quite a few when I think about it. So here is a list of a few Ultras who I think should get a series, maybe even just a short one like Heisei Ultraseven and Orb Origin. 5 Ultraman Now you may wonder why Ultraman should get a series, well why not? Ultraseven got several (technically) in the early Heisei era (80's and 90's for you plebeians). It would be interesting to see a series where Ultraman comes back. Would he get a different host, would they be related to Shin Hayata, if they named him Shinjiro I think I would pull my hair out from the sheer laziness. 4 Ultraman Zearth Many may laugh at Zearth...but that's sort of the point. Yet Zearth managed to do more than just be a source of comedy he managed to be...relatable. We all like to imagine ourselves the hero, but let's be honest, most of us would freeze if we had to fight a giant monster, even if we were giants ourselves and yet that's no even what Zearth's issue is. Zearth is not the bottomless fountain of courage and unbreakable will most Ultras appear to be. He suffers from very real and sometimes funny (in context of the story) mental issues, a phobia/fear and doubt. As much as he is seen as a joke, Zearth in a way best exemplifies the old adage about courage, "Courage is not the lack of of fear, it is the presence of fear and you doing what must anyways" Zearth is also a great deal like Leo, his whole plot line, more or less, is about overcoming his own weakness to stop the villain. I think this guy deserves a series. 3 Shinjiro Hayata I want an ULTRAMAN Anime, everyone does, even those that think they don't...they do. The series is awesome, the concepts of Ultraman are explored from different angles. It's awesome. 2 Ultraman Justice This one is here not just because they were originally planned to be the star of their own series...but because that series sounded rather interesting. Besides his human form's (Amir recently cleared that up and in hindsight it does make more sense than a host) actress being attractive, the idea of an Ultra protecting a world he really doesn't understand sounds interesting. The reason for his female host was to utlimately illustrate how far removed from humanity he was. Though all things considered I could see him nuking the SHARKS...seriously those guys were some idiots... Either way, it could be interesting seeing an Ultra finding their humanity instead of just having it. 1 Akiko Fuji Ultraman F, it's crazy, insane, and I want to read it. I also would love to have a series for it, preferably anime. Dark Zagi and his ilk, giant robots, monsters, spatial warps, plot points from the original series long ignored or never noticed brought to the forefront it the most awesomemess awesome sauce I never got to read! It could also be utter garbage from what I know, but it's apparently very popular so guess who's crossing his fingers?! Category:Blog posts